Enumerate
by Soraki
Summary: Peter didn’t understand what was changing. And all Caspian could do was hope. Peter/Caspian. Oneshot.


**Title:** Enumerate  
**Author: **Soraki  
**Pairing:** Peter / Caspian  
**Rating:** G / K  
**Summary:** Peter didn't understand what was changing. And all Caspian could do was hope.  
**Notes:** My first Narnia fic and my first fic in a while. Forgive my rust. It's in movieverse and it won't really make sense unless you've seen the film. Sticks to the canon pretty closely but jumps around a bit. Constructive criticism is welcome. So is Love.

* * *

_One……Two……_

"Prince Caspian?"

"Yes…And who are you?"

--

_Three……Four……_

"High King Peter."

"I believed you called."

--

_Five……Six……_

"Caspian!" Susan roared to Peter over the chaos.

"I'll find him! Go! Get out!"

This wasn't how it was supposed to happen. The plan was simple and it was perfect but no. Caspian had to mess it all up with his foolish need for vengance. And now he had run off. Again.

Where was he?!

The battle continued around Peter but through the chaos of falling bodies and flying weapons all he could see was the lack of one particular Telmarine. Peter was frantic – the battle was already lost but hope remained with the prince.

Peter continued with the fluid motions of battle and he finally spotted Caspian saddled on the middle of three horses riding toward the closing gate. He ran towards their escape and mounted the horse just as they passed through the falling gate. They were safe.

So many lives had been lost.

But at least there was still hope.

--

_Take your aim!_

She saw the way the two behaved – it was difficult to ignore. There was a great intensity in the rivalry born between the two royals.

The once and future king.

Pride. Honor. Courage. Passion. Susan saw it all.

But there was one thing that seemed out of place for the queen. Something that was _changing_. She knew it was there, but just couldn't put her finger on it.

Maybe she was just over-thinking it.

--

_Eight……Nine……_

Peter walked alongside Aslan and Susan, making their rounds in the castle they would soon part from forever. He didn't know how he could have learned everything from this world when there was still so much he didn't understand. How could he possibly be ready to leave Narnia?

He saw Caspian approaching; the new king stood radiantly in the courtyard, his eyes trained only on one.

"Your Majesty?"

Peter turned and pressed his body in Aslan's mane, hidden between the castle wall and the Lion. It wouldn't matter who saw – no one was looking at _him_.

"We are ready. Everyone has assembled."

Chest shuddering with every breath, Peter remained still as he heard Caspian's footsteps recede.

He just couldn't _understand_.

--

…_Get ready…_

Peter stumbled around the castle, his eyes blind to everything around him. It was raw emotion driving his body, but to where – who knew. He no longer understood anything.

"Peter?"

The former king spun around and there he was: Prince – no – King Caspian. Son of Adam and King of Narnia.

Peter didn't get it.

"Where are you going Peter? Your rooms are—"

"There will be no need for rooms, _King_ Caspian. I will be gone by nightfall and you can have your peace." Peter walked carefully towards Caspian, each step less stable than the one before. "Narnia is yours."

He fell towards the ground.

Caspian caught him.

"Take care of her."

Caspian stood there with the fallen king slouched in his arms. He didn't understand. Peter raised his head from Caspian's chest and spoke, his words barely audible but his voice resonant. "You don't need me anymore."

"Peter! You were the greatest king Narnia has ever seen! You are always welcome he—"

Shhhhh. Peter silenced Caspian with his lips, touching the new king with the lightest brush. He wouldn't understand.

Peter pushed Caspian away gently, palms against shoulders and fingers trailing down a body he would never hold.

"…Peter…"

He turned away and walked back to the outdoors. Everyone was gathered. They wouldn't understand. He did.

"Take care of Narnia."

--

…_Now!_

Caspian stood before the people of the joint Narnian-Telmarine kingdom and he was speechless. All his confidence from the hour before had disappeared. Everything he knew had changed.

He went through the empty motions of his address, the behavior of royalty having been ingrained in him since birth. He turned away from the gathered crowd and his eyes caught Peter's frail confidence.

The behavior of that royal had changed.

Caspian stood there in silence as Aslan spoke and as volunteers crossed through the gate between the two worlds. Only one thing was on his mind. And he heard only one voice.

"We'll go."

Peter had changed.

"After all, we're not really needed here anymore."

Caspian looked down at the sword being offered to him. The sword that belonged to the Magnificent High King of Old.

The sword that belonged to Peter.

"I will look after it until you return." Caspian would keep his hopes. He would try.

"I'm afraid that's just it. We're not coming back." Susan's words crushed everything. He remained numb as the Kings and Queens of Old said their goodbyes. As Susan came up and kissed him and as he held the young queen he knew it was the closest he'd get to the body he'd never hold.

As Caspian watched Peter lead his brothers and sisters towards the gate and to another world, he caught the High King's eye one last time and he saw everything. Pride. Honor. Courage. Passion. And now he saw Love.

_That _he understood would never change.


End file.
